


The Little Merprince

by ghost_toonz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But you already knew that, Puffy is a good mom, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, bad is uptight but we love him, dreamnotfound, fake flirting turned real flirting, idiots in love eventually, mermaid prince! dream, more tags will be added when i figure out the actual story, no beta we die like the men of lmanburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_toonz/pseuds/ghost_toonz
Summary: Clay is a prince of the ocean, but what will he do when he falls for a human?"As the prince broke through the water, he immediately spots a huge ship, adorned with a statue of a mermaid at the bow. His mind was more focused on what was happening on the ship. There was a party, giddy dancing throughout the entire boat, drinks in every hand, and a wide smile on every face. Well, all except one, a brunette, looking out to the sea, a far-off look in his eyes. Clay couldn’t help but stare at the human, longing to know what he was thinking of.'Clay! What was I just telling yo-' Clay slapped a hand over Bad’s face to try and muffle the yelling. 'Shhh, they’ll hear you!' Clay held a finger over his mouth before uncovering the other’s and point up to the men on the ship, prancing about and shouting sailor’s tunes."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Little Merprince

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ:  
> This is my first published fic, so please be nice and give me feedback on how to make it better :)  
> I was rewatching the little mermaid and got an idea for a dreamnotfound fic loosely based on it

Clay was always an ambitious and curious merman. With a strong infatuation with the humans and the surface world. His mother, Queen Puffy, wanted to keep him safe and sound in the ocean. She always knew that one day he’d get into some sort of trouble with the surface-dwellers, so she tried her very best to keep him away. Much to her dismay, Clay never listened to her warnings and swam to the surface any chance he got. With every trip, he got bolder and bolder, almost being caught numerous times, but narrowly escaping just in time.

“Clay, you can’t keep risking your life like that!” Bad, the royal advisor, often warned the young prince. “You have no regard for your safety and it’s getting a tad worrying to see you swimming about without a care in the world!” Clay had tuned out Bad’s lecture minutes ago. Every time he was caught he got the same schpiel about  _ how dangerous the surface is, and how he would get captured and kept for entertainment if he was ever seen. _

While Clay mentally mocked Bad in his head, he heard a loud uproar coming from the surface. Clay knew he could slip away if he was careful enough, so he made sure to be very quiet. He needed to know what was happening up on the surface.

As the prince broke through the water, he immediately spots a huge ship, adorned with a statue of a mermaid at the bow. His mind was more focused on what was happening  _ on _ the ship. There was a party, giddy dancing throughout the entire boat, drinks in every hand, and a wide smile on every face. Well, all except one, a brunette, looking out to the sea, a far-off look in his eyes. Clay couldn’t help but stare at the human, longing to know what he was thinking of. 

“Clay! What was I just telling yo-” Clay slapped a hand over Bad’s face to try and muffle the yelling. “Shhh, they’ll hear you!” Clay held a finger over his mouth before uncovering the other’s and point up to the men on the ship, prancing about and shouting sailor’s tunes.

“Oh please, those noisy humans won’t be able to hear us over their wailing. Anyways, you shouldn’t be up here!” Bad barked out, though Clay knew that he was just concerned. The raven-haired man grabbed Clay’s wrist and tried to pull him back down, but was met with overwhelming resistance. “I want to stay here. You can go back down and wait, or you can stay here.” 

_ Bad, I know Clay can be a bit ambitious and reckless, so I’d like you to watch over him. I trust your judgment.  _ The queen had given a small smile to the man, before waving him off.

Bad knew that he couldn’t disobey the queen’s direct orders, and even if she hadn’t asked him to watch over the prince, he knew that with Clay’s personality, he shouldn’t leave the prince’s side. 

“Wait up!” Bad called to the prince, who had already begun climbing up the side of the ship to get a closer look. Clay looked down, flashed a genuine smile, and kept climbing. He rested on a ledge that gave a nice view of the deck, which was filled with more laughter than any underwater party Clay had ever been to. He wasn’t one to attend many parties, but when he did, it was mainly just everyone sitting around and talking. This party, however, was bustling with energy and excitement. 

He looked back to the brunette from earlier, who up close looked beautiful to Clay. The man’s eyes were two different colors, one blue and the other brown. Clay had never seen anyone with eyes like his. He stared for a moment, before hiding once another walked up to the man. 

“George, why aren’t you out singing and dancing?” The man with a bandana wrapped around his head handed a drink to the brunette. “I dunno Sapnap, I’m just not in the partying mood tonight.” He took a sip of the dink before immediately spitting it out and coughing.

“What did you hand me?” He whipped his head around to Sapnap, who erupted with laughter. “Just a little something to loosen you up!” He winked at George, who responded by giving him a playful punch in the arm. “Jerk.”

Clay watched as George drank more of the liquid, and became more lively as he did. Eventually, George was struggling to walk, swaying side to side with every step. Now, all merfolk born into royal blood had a special ability, and Clay was no different. Clay had never told anyone of his special ability, but figured since Bad had agreed that he would leave the prince alone if he promised he would not interact with the humans, he would use it, and not tell Bad about it. Every royal’s power was different, and usually didn’t develop until the merperson was a bit older, but Clay was an early bloomer, so he concentrated for a moment, and his vibrant green tail turned into a pair of legs. Since he had done this many times before, he had regular human clothes on, and he hopped over the rails, hoping no one would question his presence.

Honestly, he had nothing to worry about. Everyone was far too drunk to care about anyone they didn’t recognize. Clay walked right up to George, realizing how much taller he was than the other. “Need a hand?” The brunette stared up at Clay, giving him a questioning look, before taking the hand.

“Who are you? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” Clay began to panic, knowing that he didn’t belong, but was able to think of something. “I’ve been here the whole time, though I guess looking out at the sea all the time, you’re bound to miss some details  _ on _ the ship.” That earned an eye-roll from George, and Clay let out a small laugh.

“So, how much have you drank to get you like,” Clay looked George up and down, the smaller man being extremely disheveled and weak, “ _ this? _ ” George took a moment to ponder the question before shrugging and giggling. “What’s so funny?” George looked up at Clay, who stared back at him waiting for an answer. 

“You’re reallllly tall.” George’s words were slurred together, and he erupted into more giggles, making Clay chuckle a bit. They walked in a comfortable silence as Clay led George into a hall, where the brunette directed him (very poorly) to his room. 

Clay gently layed George down on the rickety bed as the smaller started to doze off. Before succumbing to the sleepiness, he pulled Clay down on the bed with him, trapping him in his arms. Not wanting to disturb George, Clay accepted his fate and fell asleep as well.

Clay awoke to a stir underneath his arms. As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he realized the situation he was in. The brunette was gently cradled in his arms, with his own around Clay’s torso, the two boys’ legs tangled together under the sheets. Clay knew that he couldn’t let the human awake while he was still there, so he quietly slipped out of the room and jumped back into the ocean, regaining his tail before hitting the water. 

He snuck into the palace and slipped into his bed before his mother came storming in to wake him. 

“Rise and shine my little guppling!” Queen Puffy swung open the doors, making Clay jump up and pretend to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Why she insisted to wake him up like this every day, he would never know. 

“Morning mom.” Clay groggily replied, spotting a box in his mother’s hands. She had always been the type to give random gifts to both him and the palace staff. ‘What’s that?” He pointed to the box, and she shoved it into his lap.

“I figured that since you’re a bit older now, you outta have a bit more freedom. I know I’ve been tough on you about visiting the human world, but I think it’s time I showed you what it’s like!” Clay opened the box to find a small ring, one which is used to trade a tail for legs, and vice versa if a human ever got a hold of it. 

“Oh! Thanks, mom!” Clay’s eyes widened and rested on his mother’s face, which had a wide, genuine smile plastered across it. “I figured that we could take a day trip to the surface, and I could show you around a human village!” She grabbed Clay’s wrists and pulled him out of bed. “Now get up and come eat breakfast, we’ll leave after we eat!” She swam away, her multicolored tail moving as quickly as Clay’s heartbeat. 

He slowly swam through the long halls and into the dining room where his mother was already seated and the food was laid across the table, an assortment of Clay’s favorite breakfast foods. Ge sat down, feeling his mother’s eyes burning holes in his face as he grabbed his plate.

“You doing ok over there? He looked over at the Queen, who looked away and began to eat her own food, letting out a small ‘mhmm!’ in between bites. 

As soon as Clay had finished his food, he was wisped away by his mother, who gave a quick nod to Bad as she dragged him out of the palace. She reached the surface before saying a word, too excited to slow down. 

“Now as you know, humans are dangerous creatures that we should never reveal our true forms to. But for today, we will blend into their society and experience their world,  _ only  _ today.” She noted with a stern tone, but quickly returned to her giddy self as she took a bundle of clothes out of her bag, and handed them to Clay.

“When you use the ring’s power to receive legs, you’ll need to put these on to cover yourself, alright?” Clay nodded slightly and followed his mother to the shoreline. “You can pull yourself up onto the sand first and use the ring to get legs and put on the clothes. I’ll go a little further down to give you some privacy, and meet you back here to help you adjust to your legs.” Clay nodded again and began to hoist himself onto the sand until his mother was out of sight, and got the legs using the ring, changing into the clothes his mother handed him and waited. 

As he was waiting for his mother to return, he heard a commotion a little further down the beach and peeked around the rock he sat on to try and get a look. It was the ship from last night pulling into a dock. He spotted the man with the bandana, Sapnap, and tried to look for George, but couldn’t spot him amongst the crowd.

“Whatcha looking at?” his mother’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he whipped his head around to see his mother dressed in a red coat with a white button-down. It felt weird to him to see his mother with legs.

“Just a ship coming to shore. It looked interesting.” He looked up at his mother, who offered him her arm, and Clay had a quick thought:  _ I need to pretend to not know how to walk or she’ll get suspicious. I don’t want to stop my trips to the land.  _ As Clay stood up, he fell into his mother’s weight, using her to stand to keep his rouse. 

“Aww my guppling, here I’ll help you balance!” She gave a warm smile and pushed him forward a bit, forcing him to balance better. They spent the next few minutes “teaching” Clay how to walk with his “new: legs. 

“You’re such a quick learner! You always have been.” Clay looked at his mother who wore a proud smile from ear to ear. “Now, let’s go into town!” And with that, Puffy led her son into the nearest town, excited to show her son the human world, except he had already been without her knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up guys? Hope you like it so far, I'll try not to get too bored with writing and to post consistently, but no promises. If you wanna give suggestions for story ideas or just want to chat my insta is ghost_toonz  
> Again, this is my first fic, so please don't come for my head.


End file.
